A Warm Soul
by Demy
Summary: Not about Hitomi, Van or even Allen, this is just another Dilly and his slayers fic, this time Dilly doesn't slap his slayers for a job not well done....but he's going to do something else....something more terrible
1. Default Chapter Title

Boring Disclaimer: Dilandau, his Dragonslayers or any other Escaflowne characters do not belong to me.   
  
D.C: This is my first Dragonslayer/ Escaflowne fanfic ever!!! Well besides the essay thing, but that really wasn't a fanfic. Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!!!! Oh yeah, I'm making this fanfic a two part or a three part or a more part fanfic so it wouldn't be such a large file. N e way, I'd changed a couple things in my fic so it'll actually make more sense...   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A Warm Soul, Part 1: Harsh Words  
By D.C  
  
  
Dilandau was sitting on his throne as the last rays of sunlight were devoured into the darkness of the night. The leaves on the trees rustled, and the cool mountain air blew through Dilandau's silverish/white hair. His eyes closed and thought of the miserable day.  
  
Oh how is loyal dragonslayers failed to capture Escaflowne. The white dragon. The heart of the mission. The faithful prize. The ever essences of the Zaibach empire-sorcerers-especially Folken.   
  
What would Dilandau give to seize Escaflowne. Everything he owned, probably.   
  
As he sipped his crimson like wine, he called on his Dragonslayers to come forward. One by one, Dilandau called their names.  
  
"Miguel, Gatti, Chesta, Dalet, Guimel…" He called once more. "Where are you guys!"   
  
The door slowly creaked opened and each dragonslayer entered the room.   
  
"I'm very sorry master Dilandau. We were…"  
  
"You were all late!" Dilandau abruptly interrupted Gatti. "When I call you up the first time you come! Don't make me repeat myself ever again."  
  
"We shall never do it again. Sorry Master Dilandau." The dragonslayers said in unison.   
  
Dilandau covered his face with his hand as he went into deep thought. The slayers could tell Dilandau was angry. They could tell rage was building inside of him. They knew Dilandau was going to do something horrible.  
  
Gatti scooted closer to Miguel and started to whisper. "He never hears us out. I mean, he just never listens to us!"  
  
"I know. Dilandau has always been like this, and he will forever stay like this." Miguel replied in a softer tone. Chesta overheard their conversation and decided to join in. "The good thing about this is that Master Dilandau hasn't punished us yet."  
  
"That's true Chesta. But we shouldn't be sure that he's not going to. He's probably thinking about it now." Miguel answered. The three dragonslayers nodded their heads at the same time and started to stare at Dilandau.  
  
"Escaflowne…" Dilandau thought. The presence of Escaflowne was still wondering around in Dilandau's mind.   
  
Dilandau removed his hand from his face and sipped his wine again and gently set his wineglass on the table. Then he started to walk towards his Dragonslayers.  
  
All of them looked up at him as he walked closer. Every step Dilandau took, the Dragonslayers would get more frightened. Sweat overtook the slayer's brows and dire looks appeared on their faces.   
  
"Get up!" Dilandau shouted.  
  
The Dragonslayers looked at each other, each one very lost and confused.  
  
"Don't you guys ever listen? Now get up. Okay." But his voice wasn't the harsh sound that filled the Dragonslayer's ears before, but it was a nice, calm voice that was Dilandau.   
  
The Dragonslayers scrambled to their feet in amazement.  
  
Dilandau spoke, "Now, since the day has been absolutely dreadful, we're going to do something that's going to make it seem more pleasurable." The evil grin that once left Dilandau had reappeared onto his feminine like face. "I'm not going to slap you guys today because what we're about to do is going to make me forget about it anyway." Dilandau closed his eyes once more, and walked a couple paces back and thought of what he was going to do next.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into Master Dilandau." Whispered Dalet.  
  
"He's acting pretty odd, I just hope we don't have to burn a village in his honor or anything." Guimel sighed.   
  
"We probably would." Gatti said to the others.  
  
"Master Dilandau," Chesta said, "What's this thing that we're going to do?"  
  
Dilandau re-opened his blood like eyes. "I'm glad you asked young Chesta." The wicked smile that had appeared on Dilandau's face suddenly got larger. "Since the rage inside of me is telling me to burn, burn, burn; we're going to burn this little village right at the edge of Zaibach. And since the villagers there didn't loan us any supplies when we needed it the most, we're going to return the favor tonight."  
  
"You can't mean…," Guimel said in awe.   
  
"Yes I mean, we are going to go and attack that little village and burn it to rubble. " Suddenly a mad laugh came from Dilandau's mouth. "No one ever betrays the Dragonslayers. Not now, not ever."   
______________________________________________________  
  
D.C: Don't worry there's more to come. I'm almost done with the second part. Oh yeah, I'm also writing two different versions of "A Warm Soul". This version and a yaoi version...I'm going to post the yaoi version next once I'm done with "A Warm Soul". And there's going to be warning too so younger kids and immature people won't read it, probably. And I'm probably going to name the yaoi version "A Burning Heart". That's just some info on what I'm about to do next...happy holidays...  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Boring Disclaimer (again, geez): Okay, blah blah blah, none of the Dragonslayers or any other Escaflowne character belongs to me. But I am the proud caretaker of Antevaka, De'Anne, Gammy Meganne, and the other villagers who live in Antevaka.   
  
D.C: Okay here's the second part to my lil' mini dragonslayer fic...and I may have four or five parts to it...maybe it'll be four, so please be patient with me and please don't kill me *sweatdrop*, I only have two hands...*looks at hands and counts* oh yeah, anyway...this part is mostly about the village and an eight year old girl, and the girl's doll...but the Dragonslayers are still included...anyway, you don't really have to read this but if you already read the first part and want to read the rest then you should really read this part because if you don't, you'll have no idea what's happening. But if you're smart then maybe you'll figure it out. Sorry, for the long whatever it is...please R&R afterwards...thanks and enjoy *takes a deep breath*  
  
_________________________________________________________   
  
A Warm Soul, Part Two: De'Anne  
  
  
The stars reflected it's light onto Geae as the winter air seeped through the little village. Little, tiny white flakes came graciously from the night sky. People were wide-awake still in the little village, Antevaka. The children were still outside playing, happy to see the return of snow.   
Antevaka was such a peaceful little village. There weren't any crimes or violence that had deposited there. None at all. Not even when Dilandau and his troops came to get supplies a little while back. But tonight, Antevaka would get a rude awakening.  
  
----  
"We'll teach those tiny villagers not to mess with us." Dilandau said, still basking in the glory of his homemade plan.   
  
"Dilandau, how are we going to approach Antevaka?" Miguel asked eagerly.   
Dilandau let out another enormous wicked laugh and replied, "This is probably my favorite part next to the corrupt flames that it." Dilandau explained his little plan to the Dragonslayers, each sentence in elaborate detail.   
  
----  
Little Gammy Meganna, was one of the children who were playing outside.   
  
Gammy was very brave for her age, and she appeared to be no more than eight years old. She had a warm, kindhearted soul and everyone big or small adored her. She had dark, long auburn colored hair and moon shadow eyes. Gammy would always carry her doll, De'Anne.   
  
Gammy would always tell other kids that De'Anne could talk and predict the future. But everyone just thought it was a cute joke that Gammy was just playing. No one believed Gammy, but they probably should've on this unfaithful night.   
  
Gammy carried her doll in one hand while the small snowflakes were landing on the other. Like the little brave girl Gammy was, she tackled an unexpected kid, Yuina.  
  
Yuina retaliated by pushing Gammy off of her and onto the cold ground. From a distance, you could've seen the two girls wrestling each other. But Gammy and Yuina were the best of friends and they would always horse around like this.   
  
As Gammy was about to tackle Yuina again, she noticed that De'Anne was missing. Yuina noticed this too and the two girls went looking for the missing doll.   
  
They wondered around for a couple of minutes until they met a dark shadow apon them, accompanied by five other shadows. The two young girls were about to run away when they noticed that the dark figure had a smaller object in its hands. As the light from the stars reflected onto this object, the two figured out that it was De'Anne.   
  
"Mister, but I think that that is my doll in your hands." Gammy said with her angelic voice.   
  
"You think…" The dark shadow growled.   
  
"Yes I do. And may I have it back, please." Gammy wondered.  
  
"You are such a nice girl, but I found this doll on the ground. But since it belongs to you, you may have it back." The dark shadow replied.   
  
"Thank you so much, sir."   
  
The dark shadow gave De'Anne to Gammy and the two girls and the doll were on there way back home.  
  
"Excuse me," The dark shadow said and the two girls turned around quickly. "But you see, my companions and I have been traveling for sometime and we would appreciate it if we had a place to stay and a warm meal."   
  
"Well, since you found De'Anne, we'll be happy to show you guys a brunck (hotel/inn/motel)." Gammy replied.  
  
The six travelers, Gammy, Yuina, and De'Anne headed back to the village. Gammy showed the visitors a place to stay while Yuina went back home. Now it was Gammy's turn to return to her home. It was pretty late and her parents were probably getting worried.  
  
"De'Anne, how did you get that far away from me?"  
  
"Oh, well some kid took me and threw me all the way over there, but I'm all right.  
  
As Gammy was walking back home, De'Anne started to speak again. Gammy carefully put De'Anne next to one of her ears and heard everything De'Anne said.  
"Gammy, that was a big mistake that you just made." De'Anne said cautiously.  
  
"What?" Gammy was certainly confused.  
  
"Gammy, those people weren't travelers, they were the Dragonslayers. They came to Antevaka to burn it down."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Because we were too close to them, they could've heard me." De'Anne took a long breathe. "You got to believe me, it's true."  
  
"I can't believe what I have done. No, no but that man was so nice to me." Gammy said in disbelief.  
  
"He was just acting. Gammy, remember when they came to Antevaka a little while back to get some supplies, and the villagers didn't loan them any. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes I do, Papa and Mama hind us in the closet for awhile until they were gone."  
  
"Well, they came back to get revenge. They were talking about their plan when Dilandau, the leader of the Dragonslayers, found me. I overheard that they were having a bad day with Escaflowne and everything so I guess if they burned Antevaka, it'll make them feel better." De'Anne said in horror. "They were thinking of using me as bait."  
  
"And it worked. Now it's my fault that they're in our village. I have to warn everyone." Gammy started to weep just a little.  
  
Gammy, with De'Anne in her hands, quickly ran to her house, ready to tell everyone.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
D.C: Ok, the reason I didn't write Dilly's plan is because Dilly and his Dragonslayers are actually going to do it in Part Three in my mini series. And if I did tell you guys about Dilly's plan then you would already know what's going to happen. And I really don't want that to happen...sorry.... but the third part is already up...hehehe..  
  
Okay so I didn't really do well on this one but at least you get what I'm trying to say...right? Well the other parts are coming soon and I already started on my yaoi version...  
----------  
Coming Soon: A Warm Soul, Part Three: Flames of the Night  
Coming Soon: A Warm Soul, Part Four: Forever Gammy  
Coming Soon: A Burning Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
